Because, I'm Your Smile
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Byun Baek Hyun!." Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Dia mencintai Baekhyun namun disatu sisi ia tidak mungkin mencintai namja itu. Sementara Baekhyun tidak pernah tau apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo kepadanya. BaekSoo/BaekDo Fanfiction


Title : Because I am Your Smile

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baek Hyun

Pairing : BaekSoo/BaekDo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya, SME.

Ide dan Alur cerita adalah milik saya

Thanks for Baekhyun that make me smile, laugh over large while I see All his Interview, Variety Show, and His Pouting Lips.

Also, for Kyungsoo that give me A lot of Love….

I Love You Baekhyun Oppa,…

But, I Just Be a Fans for You.

(Sorry for My English).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Because I'm Your Smile…**

Hari ini turun salju yang pertama kali di Seoul.

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari membeli kopi panas untuknya sendiri, saat mata sipitnya menangkap seorang namja berdiri diatas balkon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyungsoo-ya?. Sedang apa dia?." Bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun segera membuka pintu Dorm, Ia ingin mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan bercerita banyak hal lucu yang dialaminya saat membeli kopi tadi.

"Hyung apa kau membelikan sesuatu untukku?." Tanya si Magnae saat kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari daun pintu.

Baekhyun mengganti sepatu yang dikenakannya dengan sendal didalam ruangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ini ambil!." Baekhyun melempar tas kresek berisi makanan ringan kearah Sehun yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan sigap.

Sehun langsung tertawa senang dan memamerkan makanannya kepada Hyungnya terutama Kai yang langsung menyambarnya.

Jadilah saling rebutan Snack diantara keduanya, sampai Suho melerai dan membagi Snack sama rata diantara mereka berempat. Tentu saja, happy virus chanyeol juga kebagian.

"Hei!. Jangan lupa sisakan untukku!." Teriak Baekhyun saat ia menaiki tangga.

Ia sempat mendengar keluhan dari member lainnya saat ia sudah sampai dipuncak tangga.

Di depan kamar HunHanSoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat sadar pintu kamar tidak terkunci.

Kyungsoo masih mematung di Balkon dengan kedua tangan berpangku di pembatas, ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Punggung Kyungsoo tampak disela-sela kelambu yang terombang-ambingkan oleh angin.

Lagi-lagi, namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo tampak begitu menarik walau hanya terlihat dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Soo-ya?. Tidakkah kau kedinginan?." Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari Baekhyun ada disampingnya. Lebih terkejut lagi, saat sesuatu yang panas menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Rupanya, Baekhyun menyodorkan kopi panasnya ketangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau ini hyung…"

Kyungsoo meraih kopi Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya.

"Diluar begitu dingin, kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam saja?." Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku sedang berfikir hyung."

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?."

Baekhyun memandang kemata Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagunya.

"Astaga hyung!. Kau ini kepo sekali…!" Bentak Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Baekhyun kaget, namun nyatanya, namja yang _'trying to be cute'_ itu masih tetap dengan posisinya.

Bahkan kali ini, ia sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Inilah yang disukai Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun. Dan ini pula yang paling tidak disukainya. Karena, Kyungsoo akan mencair setiap kali Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"Baiklah…" Kyungsoo memandang sekilas kearah Baekhhyun. Namja itu masih setia dengan bibir monyongnya. Kyungsoo mendecih pelan.

"Aku sedang berpikir. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakan seseorang."

Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo yang menatap salju yang berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya?." Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Karena perasaan ini sangat menganggu, hyung… Saat ia berada ditengah banyak orang, aku merasa cemburu dan uring-uringan sendiri. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya. Ah!. Entahlah… Yang jelas aku harus melupakannya." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali, mencoba mengusir pemikiran negative yang ada dipikirannya.

"Orang itu… Aku kan?." Tebak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kaget. Tentu saja, tebakan Baekhyun 100% benar.

"Orang yang ingin kau lupakan itu aku kan?."

"Kau sok tau, Hyung…." Elak Kyungsoo.

Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun, berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun kali ini, Baekhyun serius.

Sangat serius.

"Kau takkan bisa melupakanku, Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun menatap pohon yang mulai memutih terkena salju.

"Itu… bukan kau, hyung!. Bagaimana bisa…" Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak, namun tatapan Baekhyun yang dalam membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Serahkan dompetmu…"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia heran, namun ia menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Diambilnya dompet dari saku celana _jeans_nya.

"Dan juga _Handphone_mu."

Kyungsoo heran, tapi _toh _dua benda itu sudah ada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau ingin melupakanku…." Ucap Baekhyun, ia menyalakan _Handphone _Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jelas-jelas _Wallpaper _ _Handphone_nya adalah foto Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau harus mengganti _Wallpaper_mu dengan foto yang lain. Dan kalau kau mampu, hapus juga semua fotoku yang tak terhitung itu di foldermu."

Baekhyun memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memersh, entah karena kedinginan atau karena 'ketahuan'.

"Mungkin, mudah saja menghapus fotoku dari folder di _Handphone _maupun _Laptopmu, _tapi aku tak menjamin kau bisa menghapus diriku dari hatimu."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini balas menatapnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Dan ini…"

Baekhyun membuka dompet Kyungsoo. Didalamnya ada foto Baekhyun yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat fotonya yang seperti itu, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Omona!. Ada tulisan dibelakangnya." Baekhyun mengambil fotonya tersebut dan menemukan tulisan kecil berjajar rapi, dibelakangnya.

"Hyung…. Jangan dibaca." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tiba-tiba ia jadi penurut.

"12 January 2013…

Hari ini hari Ulang Tahunku. Kau memegang tanganku dan berkata, bahwa tekhnik bernyanyiku jauh lebih baik darimu. Bohong atau tidak, aku jadi bersimpati kepadamu.

20 April 2013…

Aku mulai merasa kau adalah orang yang asyik, saat kau menjadi MC di Pesta Ulang Tahun LUHAN Hyung.

06 May 2013…

Hey!. Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu?. Aku bersusah payah membuat kue Ulang Tahun dengan banyak buah Strawberry diatasnya. Bukankah kau menyukainya?.

July 2013…

Entah mengapa aku jadi sering membicarakanmu.

September 2013…

Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu.

03 October 2013….

AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEK HYUN SIALAN….!."

Baekhyun membaca semua tulisan disana dengan nada dan emosi seolah-olah ialah yang menulisnya.

Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia menyukai Kyungsoo dan Ia baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo jauh lebih menyukainya.

"Tapi sekarang… Aku harus melupakanmu." Cetus Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, "Anggap saja, aku adalah fans-mu… Aku akan selalu mencintaimu tapi aku tidak boleh memilikimu."

"Kenapa?. Bukankah kita saling mencintai?."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Apa tadi, Baekhyun bilang kalau ia juga mencintai Kyungsoo?.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali lagi mendengar kalimat itu, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"Aku sudah milik Kai, hyung… Para Fans menginginkanku untuk bersama Kai. Begitu pula dengan kau, Fansmu menginginkanmu bersama Chanyeol hyung. Bukan dengan aku?."

"Itu hanya _couple _buatan Kyung… Bukan nyata."

"Tapi aku milik Kai itu adalah kenyataan hyung. Dan aku akan tetap disisi Kai selama dia menginginkanku untuk disampingnya."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

Haruskah kisah yang belum dimulai ini, berakhir dengan seperti ini?.

Baekhyun merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kehangatan segera menyeruak di tubuh keduanya. Seperti berada didepan perapian yang menyala.

Begitu hangat.

Kehangatan yang dapat membakar, menghanguskanmu jadi abu dan tak berjejak bila kau terus mendekatinya.

Baekhyun merasakan bahunya basah oleh airmata. Bahkan, iapun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Ini begitu sakit.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau takkan pernah melupakanku."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya.

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Kau takkan bisa tersenyum tanpa kehadiranku."

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir lebih deras. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Iya. Memang benar."

Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengajaknya menikmati cinta bersama butiran salju malam ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ia bahagia bersama Baekhyun.

Dan akan selalu bahagia….

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua lengannya dipipi Kyungsoo.

Tangan Baekhyun begitu dingin, namun segera hangat saat menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang memanas karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat pipi itu memanas begitu saja.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

Kedua bibir itu hampir bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi, saat bibir Baekhyun sudah menempel dibibirnya.

Rasanya seperti, ada bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Begitu lembut…

Dan saat Baekhyun mulai mengulum bibir atas Kyungsoo…

'**BRAGK!'**

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan diri dari ciumannya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"Hyung… Aku ingin tidur… nanti jangan lupa kau kunci pintu jendelanya ya?... HOAHM."

BRUGK.

Tubuh tinggi besar itu tergeletak diatas kasur dengan begitu saja.

"Dasar Magnae kurang ajar!." Kesal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayo, kita ulangi lagi." Bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, "Keluarlah aku ingin tidur."

"Tapi Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Baekhyun sampai diluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Hufft…"

Namja bermata bulat itu menghela nafas panjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Aku melihat dan juga mendengarnya dengan jelas." Bisik seseorang di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut.

SEHUN!.

OH MY GOD!...

.

.

.

**END.**

Ndak mau komen banyak2…

Ini FF apaan sih?...

Udah ah…

Thanks bagi yang udah baca en ngeReview…


End file.
